It's A Long, Long Goodbye
by altereis
Summary: Ketika kau telah begitu akrab dengan kematian, kau perlahan mulai belajar menumpulkan rasa. Untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta


**It's A Long, Long Goodbye**

.

.

 **Summary:** Ketika kau telah begitu akrab dengan kematian, kau perlahan mulai belajar menumpulkan rasa. Untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 **Warning:** Canon, spoiler chapter 84-85, chara death, Erwin apologist

.

* * *

.

Ketika kau telah begitu akrab dengan kematian, kau perlahan mulai belajar menumpulkan rasa. Kematian pertama yang Levi saksikan adalah ibunya; Kuchel. Levi masih ingat bau saat mayat Kuchel membusuk di tempat tidur. Kemudian diikuti Farlan dan Isabel yang tubuhnya tercabik gigi-geligi Titan. Juga Petra, Oluo, Eld, serta Gin. Dan ratusan kematian berikutnya.

"Erwin sudah meninggal."

Vonis itu datang di siang hari yang cerah. Hange berkata dengan suara lirih. Levi menengadah. Birunya langit terhampar luas di atas kepala (yang mengingatkannya akan warna mata Erwin).

"Begitu…."

Tidak ada air mata yang menetes. Pun tak ada hati yang retak. Hanya ada kehampaan yang menyelimuti. Levi merasa seakan memasuki rumah tua yang pernah ditinggali dan saat kembali yang didapatinya adalah kekosongan.

Levi yakin ia sedang dikutuk. Sepanjang hidupnya ia selalu gagal menyelamatkan orang-orang yang disayang. Kebahagiaan tak pernah abadi dalam genggamannya. Semudah itu mereka pergi dalam satu kerjapan mata. Tapi untuk Erwin, Levi memberinya kebebasan—sama seperti yang pernah Erwin lakukan padanya enam tahun silam. Hanya saja kali ini dalam artian yang berbeda. Levi tidak ingin Erwin menderita lebih jauh lagi, maka ia melepaskan jangkar yang selama puluhan tahun mengekang Erwin dalam pikiran-pikiran gelapnya. Sekalipun itu artinya ia akan berpisah dengan Erwin, selamanya.

Levi putuskan serum Titan akan ia berikan pada Armin.

.

.

(Dan Levi _sungguh_ ingin percaya ia tidak akan menyesali pilihannya.)

.

.

Levi sudah lelah, sangat lelah. Tak ia hiraukan kekacauan yang terjadi di seberang. Dibawanya Erwin dalam pelukan, mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dengan sisa tenaga. Hange ikut berdiri, menyentuh pundak Levi.

"Levi…."

"Kumohon, kali ini saja biarkan aku sendiri," kata Levi tanpa menoleh.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku selalu ada."

Levi mengangguk. Hange melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Levi pergi.

Di antara reruntuhan dan rumah dan bangunan Shiganshina, Levi menemukan beberapa yang masih utuh. Dipilihnya satu rumah dengan dua lantai di bagian barat. Konstruksinya nampak bagus dari luar meski ada satu-dua kaca yang pecah. Rumah itu tidak dikunci ketika Levi masuk. Kemungkinan buru-buru ditinggal penghuninya sewaktu penyerangan Kolosal Titan. Di atas meja bahkan masih tertinggal dua mangkuk sup kentang yang telah basi.

Erwin dibaringkan untuk sementara di kamar utama lantai satu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan naik ke lantai dua. Rumah itu cukup luas dengan beberapa ruangan. Perabotan masih tertata rapi di tempat masing-masing. Levi menyadari masih ada tangga menuju loteng. Di sana ia dapati satu tempat tidur dengan nakas di samping, serta sepasang kursi dan meja dari kayu. Jarak antar langit-langit dan lantai cukup rendah. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela, membiaskan kotak-kotak pada lantai.

Levi turun lagi ke bawah dan mengambil berbagai perkakas untuk bersih-bersih. Loteng tersebut sepertinya lama tidak dipakai sehingga partikel debu beterbangan begitu kaki menapak. Levi menyapu lantai hingga bersih. Sawang yang bertengger di sudut-sudut ruangan ia singkirkan. Dilapnya setiap perabotan tanpa meninggalkan celah untuk kotoran berdiam. Seprai lama yang telah usang ia ganti dengan baru.

Setelah dirasa tempat itu layak huni, Levi membopong Erwin ke loteng dan membaringkannya di sana. Levi keluar rumah untuk membasuh mukanya yang penuh darah. Di dekat aliran anak sungai, ada bunga yang mekar. Mahkotanya kecil dan berwarna biru keunguan. Levi memetik dua tangkai dan dibawa ke tempat Erwin. Ia menaruhnya pada botol lalu dihias di atas nakas.

Levi beristirahat sejenak. Ia memikirkan bagaimana takdir membawanya pada Erwin. Bagaimana dulu ia membenci Erwin dan pada akhirnya sampai di titik sekarang. Semuanya terasa sureal. Selama bersama dengan Erwin, Levi tahu Erwin punya tendesi untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Betapa Erwin menilai nyawanya sendiri begitu rendah. Padahal sementara itu, Erwin berarti seluruh dunia bagi Levi.

Beberapa kali Levi menemukan Erwin terjaga di tengah malam, terutama saat ia harus mengambil keputusan sulit sebagai seorang Komandan Survey Corps. Mereka menyebutnya kejam. Apa yang tidak dapat dilihat dunia adalah Erwin yang berperang dengan monster yang ada dalam dirinya setiap hari.

Erwin adalah pria tanpa mimpi. Erwin tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui teman-teman sepantarannya. Mengenai kehidupan di luar dinding. Mengenai rahasia terbesar umat manusia yang dikunci rapat. Erwin tahu ada anomali di dunia yang ia tinggal dan umurnya baru menginjak delapan tahun. Di kala anak-anak lain menanamkan mimpi-mimpi murni dalam benak mereka, Erwin tumbuh besar menjadi pribadi yang ambisius untuk membuktikan teori ganjil yang dicetuskan ayahnya.

Levi bangkit dari kursi. Ia duduk di sebelah Erwin, menyapukan ujung jemari di kulit yang telah dingin itu. Bibir Erwin kering dan kaku. Senyuman yang pernah Erwin lukiskan tak bisa ia lihat lagi (tetapi Levi mengingatnya dengan sangat baik).

Levi sudah putuskan ini akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan Erwin—atau setidaknya sampai situasi di dalam dinding benar-benar kondusif. Hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan sebagai bentuk perpisahan terakhir kalinya untuk Erwin. Hening dan damai. Tanpa hingar-bingar upacara militer. Tanpa kehadiran masyarakat yang memujanya ketika Survey Corps berhasil dan mencacinya ketika ia gagal. Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu jejak waktu temporer. Sebab siapa lagi yang memedulikan Erwin selain dirinya dan Hange.

Konsep kehidupan setelah kematian tampak absurd bagi Levi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang mati kemudian hidup lagi di suatu masa bagai terjebak dalam limbo. Tetapi, sekarang Levi berharap ada semesta lain—semesta di mana ia bertemu lagi dengan Erwin dalam satu kesempatan dan _hidup_.

Mata Levi terasa panas dan basah. Ia mengangkat tinggi kepala. Kekosongongan itu kembali menyapa.

.

.

.

Hange menangis di samping tempat tidur. Dipeluknya tubuh Erwin dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Erwin." Hange berkata sembari terisak. Belum lama Hange kehilangan Moblit. Kesedihan itu menumpuk dalam hati Hange dan ia menumpahkannya sekaligus, sebelum ia harus menampakan ketegaran di depan anggota Survey Corps lain yang masih tersisa. Tongkat estafet Pemimpin Survey Corps beralih ke tangan Hange.

"Armin sudah siuman. Kau datanglah." Hange mengapus air mata dengan punggung tangan.

"Setelah ini."

Hange lebih dulu meninggalkan Levi. Setelah Hange menghilang dari pandangan, Levi menutup wajah Erwin dengan jubah hijau berlambang Sayap Kebebasan milik kesatuan militer yang menjadi tempat Erwin mengabdi selama puluhan tahun.

"Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih."

Levi menuruni tangga loteng. Sebelum sampai ke bawah, Levi sekali lagi menoleh pada Erwin yang terbaring kaku. Levi berpikir bahwa karena ia telah mengalami kehilangan yang sangat banyak, kematian akan terasa biasa saja. Bukankah semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya?

Namun manakala Levi menyadari bahwa setelah ini ia akan pulang dan mendapati eksistensi Erwin lenyap dalam semesta yang ia tinggal, segalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

* * *

 **A/N:** SAYA KANGEN ERWIN SMITH

terima kasih sudah membaca. review akan sangat diapresiasi :")


End file.
